Memoirs of Mina
by CoSmO333
Summary: Growing up being conditioned to be the perfect woman by her master Mina knew that this wasn't right. Being a slave, she knew she owed everything to her owner, or she would have died a long time ago. When she attempted to escape, she never knew how much worse her life could get. This is the tale of Mina. Warning this is a very dark fic with mentions of abuse, torture and rape.


I do not own Fairy Tail! I am also using the Twilight idea for Jaspers power of empathy! My character is inspired from the book Soulbound to a dragon pretty awesome book! **Here is your only trigger warning there will be mentions of rape, torture, and physical abuse. This is a dark fic and will have a rollercoaster of emotions as she overcomes struggles. If any of that bothers you please don't read any further. **As always any helpful criticism to improve my writing is appreciated! Also if I am writing anyone ooc please call me out on it!

**Chapter One…**

She looks up to the chains that keeps her dangling from the floor. She doesn't know how many days it has been, but she can no longer move her arms and her shoulders are in constant pain. The tears just pour down her face as she hopes that death will soon come for her. She no longer flinches as the salt from her tears pour into the cuts on her face and down her neck. The gag tied around her mouth prevents her screams from being heard when her captor decides to play. Thinking her old life was bad before is a joke compared to now.

As soon as she could walk and talk her mother would always tell her how terrible she was for crying when she was hungry or hurt. Constantly being told she was an ugly little thing and such a bother. Believing her name was freak up until the age of ten when one of her mother's boyfriend made a reference to her that she was the Mina he was told about. After he took an interest in her and made a comment that she was pretty her mother became angrier than ever. Twisting the cat ears that sit on top her head her mother dragged her out of the house and told her to never come back.

Walking around the runned down town with only a dress on she was quickly picked up by some unsavory men that decided to sell her to her previous master Mr. Dandy. He wasn't as bad as her current captor in comparison. But growing up under his grooming she learned a lot of things she wishes she didn't. She quickly became his prized possession. Having black hair, green cat like eyes along with the ears and tail he instantly adored her. Teaching her that the woman's place was always beneath a man and how to cook, and clean. He drilled into her never speak unless spoken to and always eat half of what you are offered in order to not get fat.

Things started to change when she turned sixteen. She grew into a very curvy body any woman would be happy to have and her empath power developed so he made her train to you use it giving and amplifying pleasure. He had her trained to dance at one of the strip clubs he owned and had her using her powers making sure the men's pleasure and excitement increased over and over to grow his business. He thankfully didn't force her into prostitution just in the art of dance and had her as the lead act with the stage name of Kitten. That is where she met him.

At first, she believed he was just like all the other disgusting men lusting for all the women. Then she started to get different feelings from him other than lust and pleasure. He kept coming back in day after day. His feeling started to change not just attraction, but curiosity, wonder, and intrigue all directed at her. So, she began to play a little with his emotions and the moment he noticed his interest grew even more. He was a good-looking man light brown hair, lean build, and nice clean-shaven face. Always wearing nice clothes and constantly kept only eyes on her.

The extra attention he shown her drew her interest and they would use emotions as communication back and forth giving small smiles and winks added in as well. One day he projected love at her, and she stumbled in her dancing only for a moment that not many could notice. But when she made eye contact with him, he gave her a shy smile as to being found out. That night was the first time she was able to sneak a note to him.

They began to pass notes learning his name was Garrett and he wanted to help her. After three full weeks they had her escape planned. He was a very smart scientist and had a lot of resources available to put things in motion. He staged a break in and when Mr. Dandy went to go investigate, he helped her escape the apartment she was living in with Mr. Dandy.

The first week was a dream they laughed, played and lived like lovers would being her first in everything. He went to the club like normal not to draw suspicion but by the second week he was trying to tie her up and use toys she was not comfortable with. After much pleading she gave in and he brought her down to his playroom in the basement. Being unfamiliar with what to look for in a playroom she didn't realize that having tubes, vials and other medical instruments around wasn't normal.

She willingly let him clamp magic cancelling cuffs on her and never having her magic cut off from her she nearly knees nearly buckled under the loss of power. Looking up in confusion she was met by an eerie smile on his usually kind face. In her weakness he grabbed her by the chains of the cuffs and lifts her up onto a hook hanging down from the ceiling. Before she can exclaim from the jolt of pain in her arms and shoulders her roughly grabs her jaw and shoves a ball gag into her mouth. Tapping her cheek as the tears start to brim her eyes, he explains his actions.

He didn't love her and as a genetic scientist he wanted to study her biology and see if he can create more like her including having her carry children see if they would have the same cat features as her. She made muffled begging through the gag as tears streamed down his face as he stripped her of her clothes and started two ivs making sure she gets fluid and sustenance to stay alive during his studies. Taking six vials of blood he left her to her misery and every night he would return to poke and prod at every inch of her before taking her against her will.

This has been her life hoping each day would be her last. After the most recent blood draw he came barging back in he starts cheering and spinning her around rubbing her stomach fondly. Speaking to her for the first time in what must have been weeks he tells her it's a happy day that she is finally pregnant and should smiling. When she couldn't muster a smile for him he decided to carve one in her face for her. That must have been hours ago. Being brought out of her memories by the sound of the door opening at the top of the stairs she looks up expecting to see her Garrett she was surprised to see someone new.

AN: Okay so this is another story but I absolutely love her and had to write it! Being the first chapter, it is a bit longer so don't expect it this long for every chapter next chapter is different pov sorry for the cliff hanger! Send me some love!


End file.
